Times of Change
by KankuroIsMyPuppet
Summary: Rin is geting older and lets just say 'flowers begin to blossom'. How will Sesshomaru react to the changes...find out in this story! inspired by one of my best friends
1. Chapter 1

**Times of Change **

**A/n : uhhh ya… my friend gave me this idea and this is my very first fanfic ever so go easy on me plz… and I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this story! Thxyou!**

Summery: Sesshomaru and Rin have traveled together for many years but now Rin is getting older and well…lets just say 'flowers begin to blossom'. How will Sesshomaru cope with the changes…Find out in this story!

'_hey_' : thinking

"hey" : talking

"Owwwww…" a young girl around 11 almost 12 with brown hair said wile holding her stomach. '_What is this feeling?' _

"Rin stop your complaining! You just ate!" a green imp said noticing that she was holding her stomach.

"I know I'm sorry Jaken…" the young girl said to the imp from atop of a demon dragon named AwUn. '_What is this feeling…?' _What ever it was she didn't like it. '_Guh…my stomach…guuuuuh' _She wanted to puke but she couldn't so she just lied down on AwUn's back and tried to take a nap. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep but the pain was still there and it kept her awake. '_Why wont it just goooo away!' _she asked her self but she couldn't answer that even though the question pondered her mind over and over again. she couldn't make out the answer, yet she managed to get some sleep. But when she wakes up she will find a **BIG **surprise…

**A/N: ya I know. Its short but hey im trying. The next one will be longer. Oh and for give the spelling. I don't know how to spell some of their names so I hope I spelled Jaken right! soooo you like it? Tell me what u think and REVIEW! Thank you! Lol! Ok ya…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Times of Change**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: ohhh ya! 2 chappi! Ok ya…here you go!**

Summery: Sesshomaru and Rin have traveled together for many years but now Rin is getting older and well…lets just say 'flowers begin to blossom'. How will Sesshomaru cope with the changes…Find out in this story!

'_hey_' : thinking

"hey" : talking

It was dark and the moon was full. Jaken was sitting on a hill staring at the moon. '_Lord Sesshomaru where are you?' _

**FLASH BACK!**

"Jaken" a silver haired dog demon male had said.

"Yes me 'lord?" he answered nervously.

"You will stay here and guard Rin" he nodded tours the sleeping form of a young girl.

"Uhh yes my lord but where are you going?"

The dog demon didn't answer but simply walked away. '_That Sesshomaru always leaving and leaving me stuck to watch RIN! Awwww I wish I could travel with Sesshomaru like the good 'ol days…'_

**END OF FLASH BACK!**

'_Grrrr WHERE ON EARTH IS H-'_ Hewas ripped from his thoughts by the smell of blood…blood that was very familiar…he sniffed the air harder and realized who's blood it was. '_RIN!' _he thought as he turned around to look at Rin sleeping on top of AwUn. '_That's odd nothings attacking her…hmmmm' _He went to get a closer look but still didn't see or cense of danger. Then he saw it…Blood was surrounding her. "Rin! Rin wake up you silly girl your bleeding!" he yelled while shaking her shoulder.

"Mmmmm…" was all she said before her eyes fluttered open. "Master Jaken?...what's wrong?" and then she gasped when she saw blood around her. She screamed and jumped down off of AwUn and looked at her kimono. Blood was all over it. '_Oh no! This will never come out now! Ohhh what will I do!' _ She was still staring at her kimono when she noticed blood on AwUn's back. '_Oh no! It's all over the place! I gotta clean it up before lord Sesshomaru comes!' _She went into panic mode. "Quick Jaken! We gotta get to some Water! Hurry!" She exclaimed as she shook him.

"All right All right! Just let GOOOoAhhhh" Rin through him down and took hold of AwUn's rains and ran north tours a river. When she got there she walked in knee deep and pulled AwUn in with her she began splashing AwUn's back getting the blood off. Then she took her kimono off. Jaken wasn't looking because he was lost in his own thoughts but he was near by. "Are you about done yet?" he asked still not looking

"Almost just…one…minute…" she answered wile looking where the blood was coming from. It was coming from…well…ya no… 'down stairs.' Then she noticed something else uhhh umm… 'down stairs' it was well…let's just say getting fuzzy. '_That wasn't there before…and why am I bleeding there?'_ As she washed her kimono she felt weird this was happening and she didn't know what was happing and then she realized that her 'up stairs was getting bigger… '_What's happening to me?...maybe I should ask lord Sesshomaru?_' her thoughts debated on that until she decided not to ask him. She thought it might worry him. She couldn't get all the blood out so she just ringed out most out of the kimono and put it on and left the river with AwUn back to master Jaken.

**A/N : YEY! ANOTHER CHAPPI! Tell me what you think and review but go easy on me! I also need ideas for the next chappi ok thx!**


End file.
